You’re my Beloved ‘til the End
by L'Amero
Summary: tv-show based - B thinks that S is still hung up on Dan and it's up to Serena to prove her wrong. r/r please
1. Confusion is Your Middle Name

Title: You're my Beloved 'til the End

Disclaimer: none of it's mine… except for the plot.

Fandom: Gossip Girl

Pairing: B/S, B/C (Insinuated), B/N (Insinuated), S/D (Insinuated), lots more to come.

Rating: PG-13 (up to now)

Summary: B thinks that S is still hung up on Dan and it's up to Serena to prove her wrong.

Author's note: (First time writing here so please be gentle. Feedback's greatly appreciated.)

-

_Sigh._

Okay, so this is how things went down. You were dating Nate, Nate found out about your mistake with Chuck, yes mistake 'cause that's what it was, then broke up with you. Later on, you tried going to Chuck but he didn't want you anymore either (not that you really wanted anything with him anyway, you were just lonely). Serena was off in her own little world with her horribly poor yet supposedly "perfect" little downtown boy, Dan. You had nowhere to turn to so you decided to call it quits and just leave for boarding school in France. Hell, if Serena had done it to you then you had every right to pay her back in spades, all of them… not that they would care anyway.

Still, just before you left Serena surprised you, like she always does. Just when you thought you had pushed the limits of your friendship, she came back for you and forced you to stay. She told you it would all work out, just like she always does. And you believed her, just like you always do, and so you stayed.

A couple of days later it got worse, Serena found Dan and Vanessa together and broke it off with him, in other words… she told him to go screw himself. Hey you're not complaining, you always thought he was a complete waste of space and (way) too low class for her. You only directed your attention at him every once in a while for Serena's sake, after all… she's still your best friend. But still, Serena took it pretty bad; yeah she constantly said she was over him but you could tell she really wasn't.

A couple of more days went by. Since Nate had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing else to do with Chuck, Chuck had decided to stick with you guys and groveled for your forgiveness, which you only accepted because it was pretty pathetic to watch a Bass beg. Which in turn got you here… Serena has started drinking more often (again) and coming out to party with you. Again, you're not complaining, you go out every single weekend, Friday through Sunday 'til about 4 am. It's just that in the past few weeks you've been getting these feelings and thoughts that you shouldn't be, and her getting wild and all touchy-feely with you when you guys are drunk doesn't really help your situation at all.

* * *

So here we are again (well mostly just you), stuck in this bathroom thinking things over and over and over again, while she waits for you outside. You still can't believe that you're standing in your bathroom, like a moron may I add, smelling this coat. Yes, the coat you lent her last week… the coat that had her scent all over it – _that_ smell, the one that would inevitably be your end. 

_Blair, get a grip of yourself. You're smelling your own goddamn coats now? Ugh, stop being so sentimental, you make me sick._

And with that you stop, you look at the coat one last time and throw it to the side of bathroom. You will not be doing this, not tonight. You should really start learning to control yourself if you plan on getting through this night whatsoever. But then again, you think about how it was just so easy for her to come in here with that sexy low-cut dress, looking as hot as ever and hand your coat over without even thinking of how her presence would affect you. How inconsiderate of her. Sometimes you wish you could just slap some sense into her, push her up against a wall, and fu – _okay Blair stop. She's your best friend, and BFF's don't think that way about each other, so stop it now._

You're done thinking things over, at least for tonight. It surely wasn't getting you ready any sooner, and after all you've never been the one to make her wait. So you retouch your make-up some more and contemplate calling Nate, but in the end you just walk out onto your doom.

As soon as you walk out of the bathroom her perfume hits you like a slap to the face. Serena starts tugging at your hand and pulls you towards the car. At that moment you knew you were done for. This would either turn out to be both fun and exciting, like most of your nights out, or just a really, really long night. _Oh well… it was too late now, here we go._

* * *

You can't believe your eyes. _What the fuck is Serena doing?_ She seemed to be in some kind of competition with Chuck, they were downing tequila shots like water. You know how much she hates him, hell you don't know about anyone who doesn't, but still, you've never seen him get to her like this. She's determined to win, and win she does. 

So you slowly walk up to her, not really knowing what started this whole thing with her and Chuck, but glad that she won nonetheless. You turn to Chuck and open your mouth to give him one of your snarky remarks when he rudely cuts you off.

"Save it." Chuck says dryly, smiling at himself. He starts looking you up and down. "I may not be at the top right now but I can still try to have my way with either of you. Nothing like the old times… or first times, right Blair?" he slurs out the last part while winking at you. And now he's wearing that smirk of his that you hate so fucking much.

You just can't help it, rolling your eyes just comes natural to you when you're around Chuck; he's like a disease that never goes away. So now you're just standing there, looking at him with disgust. _How could you have possibly slept with the most appalling guy alive?_

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint Chuck, but I'm pretty sure the only thing you'll be having your way with tonight is your hand. And as for a first time, If I could do it again I'd much rather do it with a dog." you reply satisfied, happy to see him flinch as the words reach his ears. You decide to turn your back to him and look at Serena, who seems to be looking at you with that mischievous grin of hers. You can start to feel chills go up and down your spine. Your heart stops in your throat and you feel like passing out, but you fight against it and try to regain your composure.

You look at her softly and try to think of something to say. "I know that look S, what's on your mind?" is all you can come up with since apparently you're not able to tear your gaze away from her mouth. Your heart's beating loudly in your chest while you wait for the answer; you're constantly waiting.

"Stuff, you know… mostly thinking that it's time to go dance." she replies coyly, still grinning like crazy.

You just stare at her for a bit because you honestly have no idea if you'll be able to._ Should you? You better not. I mean you don't want her to go all by herself… and sure she's been drinking and is in the mood for it, but you're still completely sober and having a tipsy Serena dancing off with some random guy or worse, grinding herself against you while you're still completely sober is not an option. Just shake your head, come on. _

You stop struggling with yourself and decide to go with what your gut's telling you.

You slowly shake your head even though all you really want to do is nod. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a bit, just let me get a few drinks in." you propose as you point towards an empty shot glass.

You wait for her reaction and watch as Serena's face turns into one of disappointment. She quickly recovers and walks off to the dance floor unfazed. _What are you doing Blair? It's just some stupid dancing with your friend… your incredibly hot friend who's mouth you would just love to devour at this precise moment. Ok BAD thoughts. Very, very bad. Get a hold of yourself woman._

_You can't deal with this right now, just go get a drink. _You slowly turn around to face Chuck. You don't really expect to start a conversation with him so you keep turning until you're facing the bartender. _Thank you! I can't believe you actually considered saying another word to that conceited narcissist._ _Now go back to more important things like… what to drink_. You stare at the bartender thoughtfully for a couple of seconds. _Getting something that will calm your nerves is all you can really hope for._

"Martini with extra olives, please." you demand with your sweetest smile. You know… the one that constantly fools everyone into thinking that you're just a perfect little angel. _Hey you're a Waldorf after all, making people believe what you want them to IS in fact what you do best._

The bartender disappears and just as quickly, comes back with your drink. He hands it to you and leans down to whispers in your ear. "Here you go, princess. It's on the house." He winks at you and walks away._ Ugh, like that will get you anywhere buddy, I could buy this entire club if I could just bring myself to care enough about it. But on the other hand, well done Blair, at least your charms still haven't let you down. _After you pretty much swallow the entire drink in one gulp, you start to hear Serena's cell ringing. _She must have left it here_. You check the caller ID and find yourself annoyed by the big flashing letters reading 'Dan Humphrey'. _Why doesn't he just give up?! He had his chance, he screwed up, now MOVE on. _You don't even feel guilty when you turn the phone off; instead, you turn to look over at Chuck, a look of pure satisfaction plastered across your face.

"Well I'll be damned…" Chuck exclaims while taking one of your olives. "Anyone would think you're just the sweetest little thing. If they only knew that you're a bloodsucking vampire, they would stay the hell away from you." he adds matter-of-factly. And just like that, your face goes back to one of annoyance. _Oh shut up you spineless prick, it's not like you're any better… It's a good thing you don't talk like this out loud; your mother would most certainly disown you._

You can only bring yourself to roll your eyes at him once again, it's like he's no longer worth replying to. Eventually he just puts the toothpick down and starts walking towards Serena. "Time to dance it is…" he trails off in that irritating voice of his. _Chuck can be such a nuisance sometimes, it's like he was raised to be detested._

As you watch Chuck make his way to the dance floor, a wave of anger and jealousy seem to creep through you. There's no way you would let _Chuck_, of all people, put his hands all over Serena. You grab your drink and swallow it down as fast as you can. You make it clear to the bar tender that you want another round of shots. _Drinking helps but you don't want to become and alcoholic now do you? Slow it down._

_Okay let's get this over with fast. _ As soon as the bartender hands you the shots, you start to drink them without much hesitation. You consider calling Nate again, but settle with drinking another shot and push the thought to the back of your head. _So much for slowing down._

"Thank you." you tell him dryly and start heading towards Serena.

She seems to catch your eye and smiles at you seductively. _There it is again, that smile. You're done. _You're pretty sure that your intention was to dance with a couple guys and just try to bump Chuck out of the way, but it seems like your feet have a mind of their own; you're heading directly towards Serena. _What are you doing Blair? Come on, go the other way. _Struggling's pointless; your feet seem to be doing whatever the hell they please.

You can just see the way her eyes light up, and watch calmly as that grin of hers spreads into a full blown smile. "Miss me B?" she softly whispers into your ear as she completely dismisses Chuck, and presses her body against yours. _Of course you missed her… Eww, go get yourself another humping partner Chuck, you're completely ruining my view. _

You gave Chuck a smug look and started dancing in unison with her. "Just got bored… of being all by myself." You reply coolly. _My God, she's so beautiful. _You put your arms around her and start playing with her hair, you've never truly realized how soft and beautiful it is until now.

Serena starts giggling, you know that giggle people make when they're younger or just really drunk… or stoned. Yeah, that giggle; she's definitely had a lot to drink. _She's not the only one… _

Soon enough, you feel the alcohol starting to take effect on your body as well. Your vision starts to blur and the only things your brain seems to register is the scent of her perfume. _Okay, come one. Just think about something else, look at Chuck. Okay, DON'T look at Chuck._

Apparently Chuck has decided to makeout with a hideously looking, and completely underage girl behind Serena. You can't help but watch as his hands make their way down the girl's ass and begin to grope all over. You still can't believe you let those same disgusting hands touch your body. _This is definitely NOT the time to be thinking about that, or about Chuck. Actually, it's never the right time to think about Chuck, at all. Just look away before you go blind._

Following your own advice works quite nicely for you at times, too bad the rest of the time it feels like your mind and body aren't even connected.

As Serena lowers her head down to your shoulders, you start to feel her hands sliding down to the small of your back. _WHAT is she doing?_ You can feel her warm breath on your neck, which really just makes you want to kiss her right then and there. _God, what is wrong with you Blair? Back away now… need some oxygen. _You try to take a step away from her in order to have some space to breathe, but that just makes her spin you around and wrap her arms around your back.

Serena starts giggling again. "You're a really great dancer, did you know that?" she whispers into your ear (which she doesn't exactly whisper at all) and which only makes you squirm some more as you feel a familiar sensation making it's way in between your thighs.

It doesn't matter; no matter what you do it'd still be impossible for you to stop this grin from etching its way across your face. All you can really do is give her a nod and try to reply calmly. "I have my moments, you know. I might even have a couple of moves you've never seen before." you say nervously. _Yeah you have your moments alright, of insanity! Back the hell away from her! _You seem to forget for a brief second that his is your best friend, and start to relax into her.… but then, you remember. _Just back away, nice and slow._

So you try stepping away from her again but she holds on to your wrist. "Hey what's wrong? Did I do so –"

"Nothing's wrong," you cut her off immediately, trying not to panic. "I'm just not sure… you're okay?" you finish questioningly. _Are you sure you want to go there…? _You're not really sure about anything actually.

Serena looks at you, confusion evident in her eyes. "I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" she asks as she pretty much stops dancing.

You turn around and try to look her in the eye. "You just don't seem yourself lately. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're _actually_ hanging out with me now. But I simply don't believe that you're as happy and as over Dan as you claim to be." _Annndd you went there… you're officially a moron. Might as well shove the entire foot up your mouth_. It's like you can't just let things be, you always have to go and screw them up.

You sigh and attempt to explain yourself. "I just mean that you might be doing things that you wouldn't necessarily be doing, if you weren't trying to get over him. You know… ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying, just forget it." _Niiice one Waldorf, you're a complete genius. They should definitely pick __**you**__ out of all the Yale applicants, yeah right.  
_

And just as the words left your mouth you realized you had no idea of why you started saying them in the first place._ It's so like you to want to ruin things._ Now you don't know what to do with yourself so you start looking everywhere, just trying to avoid Serena's gaze.

Serena opens and closes her mouth a few times, as if not really knowing what to say. But then she just looks straight at you, determination in her eyes. "B, I promise you I am over Dan and even if I wasn't, I want nothing else to do with him. Whatever you think it is that I'm doing to get over him I can assure you, is **not** because of him." she states finally, giving you that look that simply means the discussion is over.

You scrunch up your eyes in confusion. _It's not like she'd admit to still having feelings for Dan, you should know better Blair._ You have no idea of what to say next. Everything just seems so confusing, and you're just so tired of thinking.

You keep looking everywhere but at Serena, until she forces you to look at her that is. "You look cute when you worry." she murmurs slightly amused. And as she says that she starts laughing so hard that you think she might have gone crazy.

_What?! What the hell… that alcohol must be hitting you real hard S. _You look at her in baffled. Her comment hit you right out of the blue and she's just standing there, laughing. You're vision is still kind off blurry and it's getting harder for you to stand upright. You reach out for her hand and motion for her to follow you. The feel of her hand makes you want to hold on forever, but that's not going to happen, and now you feel like you're the one losing your mind. _Oh so now you realize that it's not going to happen? Well it's about time. She's only your friend! And you should be trying to get back together with Nate, not trying to get into your best friend's pants while she's wallowing (except she doesn't seem to be doing much of that either). How 'bout you try calling Nate and leave this stupid club? … No, he probably won't pick up, he's still pretty angry at you. _You begin to sigh, not knowing what to do is starting to get frustating.

Serena staggers towards the bar and then suddenly looks back; she's looking for something. You look around, trying to find whatever it is that she's looking for. _What now? Oh, eww. I almost forgot. _You almost feel like throwing up once you remember.

You put on your best annoyed face and wait for Serena to start with the loudness. She's not one to disappoint, and soon enough she's yelling in Chuck's direction. "HEY CHUCK! Chuck!" she waves over at him. You watch as he slowly makes his way towards the both of you, the hideous girl not far behind. _Why the hell did you allow this idiot to hang out with you? Oh right, he's driving and Serena insisted on getting drunk. Snap out of it.  
_

Chuck rolls his eyes as he stops in front of Serena. "What Serena?" he asks dryly, irritation evident in his voice.

"We're thinking about taking the party elsewhere. Bring that brat with you if you like." Serena's reply was full of annoyance. _He just seems to bring out the best in people… as if._ You watch Serena as she turns around to leave. Just as she tries to move her leg, she trips over her own dress and falls on top of Chuck.

"Oh great, the mega slut beats me in drinking just to trip all over me." Chuck sighs exasperated. "Come on, come on. Stand up, you're probably just trying to grab my bad boy anyways." he insinuates while putting one of her arms over his shoulders.

"Yeah, like there's anything to grab." Serena retorts with a snicker, while trying to get him to let go of her.

You start walking over to Chuck with the intention to take over, but he doesn't budge and simply keeps on walking. _He does __**not**__ have his arms all over her, this can't be happening. He must be enjoying this. _You feel like running him over with his own car.

He seems to read your mind and snorts at you, "Oh please Blair, what are you going to do? Carry her around and risk chipping a nail?" he asks mockingly and resumes his walk towards the exit. Serena, refusing to pay attention to any of the bickering, looks around embarrassed. "Hey guys I'm fine, really…" she trails of while tripping over Chuck's feet yet again.

Chuck just laughs and keeps walking. "You're fine alright… but you'd be a lot better if you were in my bed. Don't you think?" He chuckles while opening the door to his car. Serena opens her mouth as if to answer him, but decides to just ignore him and keeps on walking.

_Remind yourself to kill him sometime. 'Kay? Thanks._ It's amazing how you feel like strangling Chuck half the time you're around him; instead, you ignore the urge to do just that and follow him out the exit. You watch as he places Serena in the back seat of his car and follow in soon after.

"There's no way she's ever setting foot in your disgusting, whore contaminated room. We're taking this party to my house." You say determined and wait for the tranny wannabe to get into the car. _Seriously though, if Chuck and this girl got into an eye-sore competition and you were forced to pick which of the two was the most displeasing to look at... well, she'd win by far. And this is Chuck we're talking about, ugh. _As soon as she gets in, Chuck takes off for your house without aw much as a word. You lay back and watch as Serena relaxes into you. "Start calling, Chuck…" you trail off. _This is definitely going to be one of the long nights._

* * *

_What the hell?! … Well you shouldn't really be surprised, news literally flies around here. _As soon as Chuck arrives at your house, you get out and start helping Serena up the steps. There are at least 45 people at your house already, waiting for you to start the party. You don't really know how you should feel, but 'Carefree' and 'Wreckless' keep running through your mind. _It's time you just relaxed and let go. _

"Everyone can go in, make yourselves at home!" you announce, as at least 35 of your senior class enters your house. "Alcohol's on the 2nd floor!" Chuck adds suddenly. _Well if this is going to be you relaxing, you might as well ignore the fact that you can't stand the guy._

You wrap an arm around Serena to help her up, but stiffen a little when you feel her holding your hand. "Thanks for helping me up B. I'm fine now…" she starts giggling again and you can't help but stare at her for a while. _How did she ever get so gorgeous? _The light seems to hit her just right, highlighting the soft features of her face. _Stop staring Blair! You need to get her up to your room so that she can rest. _Sure you want to take her up to your room… and you also have a few ideas on how you could help her relax. _Okay this is just getting ridiculous. Blair, you love Nate… Nate!_ Yet, the more you thought about it, the more it felt like you were trying to convince yourself.

_Time to speak Blair, you don't want her thinking you're a complete retard as well. _"Oh yeah… sure you are S, sure you are…" you reply absentmindedly almost tripping over some furniture yourself.

Before you can stop yourself you start laughing, you don't know why but the whole situation just seems hilarious all of a sudden. Serena, seeing as she's completely drunk, breaks out into a fit of laughter as well._ Well done Blair, now neither of you will be able to get up the stairs._ This doesn't really bother you though, you're finally letting go, and laughing with the only person who's ever truly care about you.

"Are you sure, I shouldn't be the one helping you up the stairs?" Serena asks teasingly.

"Hey, whatever gets us up there." you reply, still laughing. As you try to regain some of your composure, Chuck suddenly walks by and hands you both a glass of wine. "Enjoy ladies… there's lots of empty glasses, bottles, and rooms upstairs." he jokes around, in that way of his that lets you know he's not actually joking; and then he disappears with that tranny of his. As usual, you just roll your eyes at him and accompany Serena as she goes into another fit of laughter. You resume your previous action of walking up the stairs, taking a sip every now and then. You're not about to let him affect the rest of your night. _Well done Blair, it seems like you're actually learning._

* * *

_I never thought I would ever have to work this hard just to get up to my room. Come on, just a little more and you'll be there. _Soon enough, you both burst through the door to your room, laughing. You turn around to close the door, and just as quickly, Serena lets go of your hand. "Let's dance." she proposes as she walks towards the radio and blasts it. You let your eyes trail after her. You have no idea of how you're going to be able to sleep next to this girl when you just feel like ravishing her all the time. The way she moves is just so intoxicating. 

_Well this __**is**__ a party after all, so you better have fun._ You walk towards your walk-in closet and turn your head a bit so that she can hear you, "Hey would you like me to get you something to wear? …something more comfortable?" you ask simply. You turn back around without waiting for her reply and start getting out some clothes. _It's going to be extremely uncomfortable for her to dance, much less sleep in that dress; it doesn't matter how sexy it looks on her. Ugh, again? What are you thinking? You don't care if she looks sexy... you probably just feel like stating the obvious, right? Yeah, that's what you're doing._

"Umm, yeah… sure." She replies shortly, her voice devoid of interest.

You change your clothes first and start walking out of the closet. As soon as you start walking towards her you can't help but smile. You can feel your cheeks flush and your ears getting red., you just can't help it. _It's that damn mouth of hers, those luscious lips._ _This is the effect she has one you __**every**__ time… you're so weak. And… what is she doing?_

Your heart almost stops as she flashes you that mischievous grin again, and she slowly starts to undress. You try to look away but it's as if your eyes are glued to her every movement. Her hips keep swaying to the rhythm of the music until all that's left is her underwear. It was hypnotizing, watching her dance like that. _Her body's just so amazing, incredibly toned muscles under perfectly smooth, tanned skin.__ It'd be torture not to look_. Her body leaves you mesmerized. _Not to mention, completely illogical._ You start to wonder if she'd ever speak to you again if she knew what you were thinking. _Friends are allowed to look right? _Your gaze is fixed on her breasts. _You better look away Blair, just look away. But does she really __**want**__ you to? Oh what are you talking about, don't be crazy. She doesn't know what the hell she's doing. _That still doesn't stop your eyes from feasting off of her body.

Serena starts walking towards you seductively, still in sync with the music, and puts a hand on your waist. "Come one B, dance with me." She whispers into your ear, and just like that she starts grinding into you like she did back at the club. It's as if she were pretending to be a stripper and you were the pole.

You really don't know what you should do, so you just follow along. You put your hands around her neck and start moving against her body. Your heart is beating so loud that you wonder if she can hear. _What is she doing to you?…trying to kill you most certainly._ You lower your head down her neck and breathe in deeply. _That perfume… it smells of flowers and sweets, and purely Serena._ You're feeling dizzy. You don't know if it's because of her scent or the alcohol, but you feel like your legs might give out on you at any moment._ No, you can't do this. What are you doing? Stop. _You snap your head back and stop dancing, while backing away a little. _I just… I need to breathe. _Serena gives you a hurt look as you turn around and lay down on the bed.

"I'm—I'm kind off tired. I'm sorry…" you explain sheepishly. _LIAR, you're definitely not tired. This is the right thing to do though. But is it really? Maybe... no, you don't want to do this. Then again, maybe you do. Ugh!!! You're going to go crazy._

Serena looks at you unconvinced and starts walking towards you with those long legs of hers. Oh, what you'd give to lick your way up those legs and thighs. _Well no one's stopping you._ _Go ahead, do it. NO! Stop, just stop thinking!_

"You can't fool me B, I've known you since forever remember?" she tells you with a smile. But not once does she stop walking, and soon enough she's in front of the bed. She smiles at you knowingly and swings a leg over your trembling body. _She's sitting on top of you… she's sitting on top of you… WHY is Serena van der Woodsen sitting on top of you?! _ Your heart skips a beat and your mouth goes dry. _She's obviously high or something. No, you're the one imagining this_. You look around perplexed and just when you're about to open your mouth, she starts to straddle your lap. Serena slowly begins a back and forth motion and you can just feel your eyes close to the sensation. _What the hell is going on? _ Now you really have to ask before she drives you insane. You quickly put both your arms around her hips and stop her movements.

"Serena what are we doing?" you ask a bit skeptical. _It's more like HER. What is__** she**__ doing? __**You**__ haven't done anything! _You're not sure if by asking this she's going to snap back to her senses and just run far, far away from you. She might realize that she's drunk and that you've done nothing so far to stop her actions.

Serena looks at you thoughtfully and smiles. You want to smile back and melt into those beautiful blue eyes, but you need to know… and just as you're about to repeat the question, she lowers down so that her lips are centimeters away from your ear. "What do you think **I'm** doing B?" she whispers seductively as she starts trailing kisses down your neck._ Is this really happening? Well congratulations, you've gone and done it. You drove yourself insane now you're hallucinating, or dreaming... depends on how you look at it. _

Serena starts kissing her way back up your neck and stops at your ear once again. "I know you want this." she whispers over and over again, while slowly moving a hand underneath your shirt. _Somehow, this doesn't feel like dream._

You feel like closing your eyes, you want to pinch yourself to make sure this isn't all just a dream. Instead you just look up at Serena, brown eyes meeting blue and you feel like you're dying. _And the denial's gone OUT the window… _You bite your lower lip and grab her face in your hands. "I _definitely_ want this." You whisper back at her, moving your eyes down to those beautiful set of lips. _What are you waiting for? Do it already. _

You hesitate for a second, but then you pull her close and lick her lower lip. _Mmm, strawberry. _You start to kiss her softly and slowly part her lips with your tongue. _Definitely sweet…_ you continue to kiss her for a couple of minutes, and just as you start to part away from her, she takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into your mouth. And oh, you're definitely dying right now. Your tongues are dueling and exploring each others mouths, it's almost as if you've never kissed before. You start feel like you did back at elementary school that first day of class, the day you met Serena. The day she introduced herself to you and held your hand; the day you fell in love with her.

_But this will make for a far better memory. Oh, so much better… _As you start to come back to your senses you realize that oxygen is definitely starting to become an issue, and slowly start to end the kiss. "Wow," you barely get out when the kiss ends. "…just, wow." You press your forehead against hers and give her one of _your_ perfect smiles. No words seem to reach your mouth, but you hope your eyes can tell her all she needs to know.

Serena grabs both your hands and pins them to the side of your head. "I think it's time you showed me some of those moves you were bragging about before." she whispers huskily into your ear once again. You catch a wicked grin spread it's way across her face, right before she lowers down into your mouth once more.

As you close your eyes you start to hear the faint sound of a cell phone ringing and someone knocking on the door. You decide to simply disregard it. _It's probably all in your head Blair. It's all in your head…_

**_(If you'd like more of this story, please feedback. I'll also take into consideration any ideas for future chapters.) _**


	2. Once a Hero, Now a Villain

Title: You're my Beloved 'til the End

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, except for the plot.

Fandom: Gossip Girl

Pairing: B/S, B/C(Insinuated), B/N (Insinuated), S/D (Insinuated), lots more to come.

Rating: PG-13 (up to now)

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. I wrote this one from Serena's pov. Hope you like it.

Once a Hero, Now a Villain

* * *

_Mmm… my God, she's such a good kisser. _You lick over Blair's lower lip before sucking said lip into your mouth. She tries to pull away, but you manage to thrust your tongue back into her mouth. It's all you can really do in order to stop the chuckle that will inevitably leave your mouth if she keeps whining like this. 

"S, come on… stop teasing." Blair whispers as she tries to break free from your grasp.

"Tsk, tsk." is your only reply as you shake your head for emphasis. _Guess you'll have to be the one to teach her to follow the rules. _You slide yourself down her body so that you can see her in full.

Blair keeps her eyes shut for a couple of seconds before opening them up in anguish. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks indignantly, but you quiet her down by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I think I'll have to be the one to show the moves around here." you whisper huskily as you slowly move your hand up Blair's stomach. You rest your hands there for a while but then proceed to tug on the hem of her shirt, successfully pulling said piece of clothing off. You're still kind off drunk, but not nearly tipsy enough to not realize she's missing an essential piece of clothing. _She was planning on sleeping next to you without a braw? Is she insane? _

"Like what you see?" Blair smiles knowingly.You decide to let your actions speak for you; you place yourself above her and lower your head down to her neck. "You have no idea." you breathe out.

You're so captivated by Blair that you barely catch the sound of knocking_. Is someone knocking? Can't be… _ You start to lick your way down Blair's throat and move your hand up to her exposed breasts. _…So soft._

"Mmm, please…" Blair whispers into the room, urging you to go lower. You decide to tease her just a while longer; you lick your way down to her breast and place your mouth over the pink nub. You've never experienced anything like it. Her nipple melts into your mouth almost instantly, before hardening once more. _She's so sexy… I can't believe it took you this long to actually go for it. _

You could hear Blair moaning, it actually wouldn't surprise you if the rest of the house could as well. The thought of everyone hearing Blair moan as a consequence of what you were doing to her excited you nonetheless. _Don't even go there, these sounds are only for your ears tonight. _And then someone starts knocking, again. You lift your head and turn to look over at the door. _Who could it possibly be? Blair's mom is out of town and I'm pretty sure everyone else is either passed out or too busy partying like the rich and spoiled._

"You've got to be kidding me… ignore it S. Come on, look at me." Blair tugs at your hand as she moves up to capture your lips once more.

"Mno, B. I gomagosee." you barely get out before pulling away. "Let me go see who it is, I won't take long." You add, licking over her lower lip once more before finally standing up. "Don't you dare move." You warn defiantly as you walk away. You grab a robe from the bathroom and fix your hair to the best of your ability, under such circumstances. You walk over to the door and start to open it. _It better be the president himself either attempting to kidnap Blair, or trying to bribe her with jewels and small islands. Either way, this better be important. _You open it slightly in order to see who was standing outside. _What the hell is HE doing here?! _

Dan pushes on the door lightly; he opens it just enough to see your complete face. "Serena, this is enough -" he starts, before being cut off by you. "Dan, what the hell are you doing here?" The words spill from your mouth like venom. You watch him flinch at the words, but can't really bring yourself to care. You decide to just ignore it. Lately, his presence has done nothing but annoy you. Still, you manage to force your staggering body out the door, shutting it quickly behind you.

_Sigh_. _You really couldn't care less about him right now. Why waste your time hearing about how sorry he is when you already know you're not going to take him back?_ You start giggling but then realize he's started talking again, and so you try to focus on what he's saying."…I've been calling you all night! You can't keep ignoring me like this…" he continues. _What is he talking about? Just turn around and close the door, Serena. He'll say anything to get you back. _You consider doing just that for a while, but end up glaring at him with one of your 'get-to-the-point' looks instead. "I heard about the party and assumed you'd be here. Apparently, I was right." He concludes expectantly.

"And? Don't tell me that you actually thought I'd forgive you just because you managed to find me." You look him up and down, a look of utter disgust on your face. "Did you actually think that you could just show up here and I'd fall into your arms again? That I'd just accept anything and everything you have to say and completely forget that you _cheated_ on me?" you mock, clearly pissed. _You want nothing to do with him anymore, doesn't he get it? Jesus Serena, you have a tendency to date morons._

"Well… Not exactly, but I at least expected to be able to talk to you." He replies, clearly hurt; his expression being one of a puppy about to get kicked. _Oh_ _yeah? Well all he should've expected is a slap to the face, 'cause that's all you're willing to give him._"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, yet again. But I don't want to hear, see, smell, much less talk to you ever again. And as for you calling… my phone didn't even ring once, but even if it had, I wouldn't have answered." You hiss angrily. You're tired of his arrogance and how he's always thinking he's better than everyone else. _What's come over you Serena? This has never bothered you before, you actually found it cute, once upon a time. _

You're starting to get annoyed by your own thoughts and begin to open the door to go back inside.

Dan pushes past you and grabs the door knob just in time to stop you from opening it. "This conversation isn't over Serena! We need to talk, fix this. You might not want to, but we will talk!" He yells angrily, fluttering his arms all over the place. _Aww, did you hurt his ego? How insensitive of you. _You push him away from you. "I want nothing to do with you, get it through that thick skull of yours. We're DONE." You yell back just as loud, you feel a sudden rush of blood go up to your head and decide to stop moving for a second. _Ugh, maybe drinking so much wasn't such a good idea._

You watch his face contort in anger. "Don't say that! We're not done!" he keeps yelling as he pushes you against the wall. _What the fuck? Has he gone crazy?!_ "I'm going to show you, how _not_ done we are." He adds while sliding a hand up your thigh. "You slut, you were probably in there with some other guy… dressed like this, and here you are judging _me."_

It takes you a while to finally realize what he's doing, but once the shock of his actions wears off you start to push him away from you. "Dan… DAN, what are you doing?! Stop!" you plead as you try to get away, tears rolling down your cheeks now. "Come on, you don't want to do this."

"Now you know how it feels like to have to beg. You're a bit too late though…" he trails off, talking to no one in particular. He pushes your robe open and squeezes your breast. _This can't be happening, you didn't date this monster. _You seem to be frozen, you can't move. "Dan stop…" you manage choke out weakly.

Dan looks at you like you're crazy and starts sliding his hands down to your panties. "Stop? Are you insane?" he chuckles, a pleased smile on his face.You try to move, but you're too drunk and too weak at the moment to really do much. _You will not let him do this to you. _You push against him with all the strength you can muster and kick him in the groin. _Motherfucker, smile at that…_You watch as he falls to the floor in pain. "If I e-v-e-r see you again I'll make sure you rot in jail."You threaten, not taking your eyes away from him. "I swear to God…" you start, but decide to finish the sentence with another kick for good measure.

Dan's eyes go wide and he looks up at you in pain, as if just realizing what he tried to do mere seconds ago. "Serena… I'm, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. I pr-"

"Just get the hell away from me." You cut him off, wrapping the robe around yourself protectively. "I didn't mean to. I'm sor…" he starts but stops himself; he seems to be debating something in his head. Eventually he just looks back at you apologetically and walks away.

It takes you a while to process what just happened. _Did he… _You press your back against the wall and slide down to the floor, wiping the tears from your face. _Did he really just try to rape you? And to think you used to be stupid enough to believe he was the solution to all your problems. Should you tell the police? Should you tell Blair? No, she'd probably kill him herse—Oh my God, Blair. You completely forgot about her. _You wipe the remaining tears away with the robe and stand back up. _Don't tell her. You guys just started getting close again, she doesn't need this. _You take a deep breath and walk back into the room.

**(Sorry to make this one shorter. But something's better than nothing right? In the ones to come I'll try to switch between their points of view within the same chapter. Let me know what you think.)**


End file.
